The present invention relates to a mechanism for attaching and detaching an electronic instrument (such as a portable cordless telephone) in a motor vehicle, or a mechanism for attaching and detaching an operating section of an electronic instrument to the main body thereof in a motor vehicle.
It has been known that a motor vehicle may be provided with a portable cordless telephone. Such a portable cordless telephone usually includes a wireless handset having a plurality of push-buttons. A user may perform his desired wireless communication with a person far away from the motor vehicle simply by pushing push-buttons on the cordless handset.
FIG. 8 illustrates a condition in which a center console 102 is provided between a driver seat and a passenger seat in a vehicle room, a portable cordless telephone 105 is attached onto the center console 102. In detail, the center console 102 is provided with a telephone adaptor 103 having a connector 104, and a connector 106 of the portable cordless telephone 105 is inserted into the connector 104 in a direction shown by an arrow G, thereby completing a predetermined electric connection between the two connectors 104 and 106. In this way, the portable cordless telephone 105 may be easily attached and held on the telephone adaptor 103.
Recently, with the improvement and development of portable cordless telephone, it has been suggested that a display panel be provided on the surface of a handset of a portable cordless telephone, so that when the telephone is connected in its predetermined position, a telephone number to be used to make a phone call may be displayed on the display panel. Further, the display panel may also be constructed to become a touch-panel to in advance selectively input telephone number (to make a phone call) on the display panel.
When the above-described portable cordless telephone having a display panel is mounted in a motor vehicle, it is required that the display panel be positioned in a position so that both the driver and the passenger sitting beside the driver can easily see the display panel. At least, the display panel should be disposed not to hamper the driver's operation of the motor vehicle. Preferably, the display panel is positioned close to a dashboard in front of the driver's seat. For instance, an optional console for deeply mounting a stereo equipment may also be used to mount a display panel of a portable cordless telephone, in a manner such that the main body side having the display panel is positioned at the same level as other surface portions of the optional console, so that the display panel of the portable cordless telephone will be in the same plane as those of the other electronic instruments.
However, since an option console is usually constructed within a limited standard size according to DIN (Deutsche Industrie-Normen), and since an adaptor for a portable cordless telephone is also formed within such a limited standard size, there are some inconveniences in the use of such a portable cordless telephone, as is understood in FIG. 9. Referring to FIG. 9, in use of a portable cordless telephone 105 located in the option console constructed in accordance with DIN, the connector 106 of the telephone 105 shall be detached from the connector 104 of a telephone adaptor 107, so that the telephone 105 may be moved to the handside of a user. However, it is difficult for the user's hand to catch the telephone 105 buried in a depress portion of an option console 108. Moreover, even after the telephone 105 has been caught by a user's hand, it is necessary to draw the telephone 105 out of the adaptor 107 with a considerable force in a direction shown by an arrow H. This, however, will cause a trouble that other elements or instruments 109 and 110 within the vehicle room will be accidentally damaged.